


The Best Medicine

by FYeahImAWESOME



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYeahImAWESOME/pseuds/FYeahImAWESOME
Summary: MC takes care of the RFA+V+Unknown when they're sick.





	1. Jaehee

Jaehee was overworked. She’s been coming home late for two weeks and often falling asleep in her work clothes. MC called Jumin several times to tell him to give her a break, but nothing changed.

Jaehee was getting ready for work one morning and she felt worse than usual. She sat down for a minute but fell asleep as soon as she leaned back.

MC found her thirty minutes later, still asleep. MC wanted them to sleep longer, but they knew Jumin would give her more work if she was late.

MC lightly shook her and she opened her eyes. “MC? What’s going on?”

“Sorry to wake you honey, but you’re gonna be late for work.”

“What?” Jaehee sat up abruptly which made her dizzy.

MC got worried and examined her, she was paler than usual, and she was burning up. “Jaehee, I don’t think you should go to work today.”

 “I’m fine. I’m just a little tired.” Jaehee forced a smile. “I better get ready, Mr. Han won’t be happy if I’m late.”

“This has gone far enough, Jaehee. You are taking the day off.” Before Jaehee could protest, MC picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. They helped her back into her pajamas and put on her favorite Zen DVD so she could relax.

Jaehee was still thinking about work. “Let me just call Mr. Han.” She said, taking out her phone but MC took it away and turned it off.

“Now you wait here, and I’ll call Jumin.”

MC left the room and called Jumin right away.

“It’s you.” Jumin said, “I was about to call you to ask where Assistant Kang was. Her phone seems to be turned off.”

“Yes,” MC said, “unfortunately, Jaehee won’t be able to come to work today. She’s has a fever and needs her rest.”

“This is unacceptable. We have a very important meeting today. Please put Assistant Kang on the phone.”

“She’s sick, Jumin. You’ve been overworking her again and I will not let this be a repeat of last time.”

Jumin was about to speak again but MC cut him off.

“Goodbye Jumin,” They said before hanging up and turning off their phone.

They went back to the bedroom with a cup of tea. They found Jaehee snuggled up in several blankets, close to falling asleep. Jaehee smiled at them. “How did it go?” She asked.

“Oh, it went great!” MC grinned, “He said you could take all the time you needed to recover.”

“That doesn’t sound like him.”

MC sat next to her on the bed.

“Oh, MC, you shouldn’t get so close to me. I don’t want you to get sick too-“

“Shh,” MC cut her off and snuggled in with her, “Relax and let me take care of you.”


	2. Zen

Cough. Cough. “Babe,” Zen groaned. “Babe!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” MC laughed, sitting in the chair next to their bed and placing the bowl of soup they made on the side table. They took out a thermometer and placed it in Zen’s mouth and waited. MC sighed when they got it back. His fever hasn’t gone down yet and he was getting restless. MC placed a hand on Zen’s forehead. “Looks like you’ll be staying home today as well.”

Zen was too busy groaning to notice. MC told him to bring an umbrella with him when the weather report said it would rain, but he didn’t listen, and got home soaking wet. They joked about it at the time, and MC appreciated the sight, but the next morning, Zen woke up with a fever. He’s been acting like he was dying ever since.

MC didn’t mind. Zen is always doting on them anyway, so they were glad to take care of him for once. And it was actually pretty cute. MC smiled, “Come on Zen, you should eat this before it gets cold.”

Zen sat up, but instead of taking the bowl from them, he opened his mouth. “You need to feed me MC, I’m sick.”

MC giggled. They could tell he was only joking, but MC decided to do it anyway. MC blew on the spoon and brought it close to his mouth.

Zen blushed, but ate the soup anyway, not looking directly at them.

After finishing the soup, Zen drank his medicine and lay back down and covered himself with the blanket. He looked miserable. MC placed a hand in his face. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

Zen lifted the blanket and MC slid into the bed with him. Zen sighed, contented. He said and hugged them closer.


	3. Yoosung

RING. RING. MC checked the time. 9:30a.m. MC sat up with a jolt. They were late. MC saw Yoosung beside them, cocooned in the comforter. MC shook him awake. "Yoosung, wake up. We're late."

"Mmm hmm?" Yoosung opened and closed his eyes, falling back asleep. MC pulled the covers off.

MC tried to shake him awake again but was surprised at how warm he was. They placed a hand on his neck and then his forehead. “Oh my god, Yoosung!”

Yoosung woke up again to MC in the bathroom looking for a thermometer. “What time is it?” He asked sleepily when they got back.

“9:30” MC muttered.

Yoosung sat up too fast which made his head hurt. He placed a hand on his forehead and lay back down. He felt terrible. MC placed the thermometer in his mouth. “I’m late for school.” He mumbled.

MC got the thermometer back, “You’re not going to school today.”

“But-“

“No buts. You’re sick. I’m taking the day off too so I can take care of you.”

 

Yoosung leaned on MC on their bed, with MC holding him. MC’s been taking care of him all day, and Yoosung loved every minute of it. They did everything they could to make sure he was comfortable. MC would often ask him if he needed anything, whenever Yoosung was about to get up for something, MC was already back with it, they made him oatmeal for breakfast and chicken soup for lunch and even spoon-fed him. Not to mention all the cuddles and massages. Yoosung was in heaven. Aside from the fact that he felt like he was gonna throw up any minute (which MC was prepared for with a bucket next to the bed).

MC kissed the top of Yoosung’s head, “How are you feeling?”

“Much better.” Yoosung smiled and snuggled in closer to MC.


	4. Jumin

“Assistant Kang, I’m not coming in today.” Jumin wasn’t feeling well. He had a terrible headache, and he was getting muscle pains. He checked his temperature and as he suspected, he had a fever. He called Jaehee when he found out.

“But Mr. Han, you have a very important meeting with the oil prince today.” Jaehee said, worried about what this would add to her workload.

“I’m unwell, and I’m going to take the day off to recover.”

Jaehee sighed. “I suppose it can’t be helped. I’ll reschedule the meeting with the oil prince and call your doctor right away. Get well soon Mr. Han.”

“Yes, thank you.” Jumin hung up.

Jumin drank some Tiranol and went into the other room where MC was playing with Elizabeth 3rd. MC noticed him and smiled. “Jumin, aren’t you going to work today?”

“No I’m not. I’m not feeling well and I’ve decided to take the day off.” He said.

MC got worried and stood up immediately to check on him, checking his temperature. He was warm, and he did look paler than usual.

Jumin smiled at them. “I’m fine. It’s just a fever. But I think it would be best that you and Elizabeth 3rd stay away so you don’t catch anything.”

MC was about to protest but Jumin stopped them. He kissed them on the forehead, and went back to the bedroom to rest.

 

MC spent the day on the other side of the penthouse on Jumin’s orders. The doctor came by to check on him and told them that he’d be fine if he just rested until at least the next day. The doctor said they didn’t have to worry about getting sick as well but Jumin didn’t want to take any chances. They were to sleep in the guest room that night.

Finally, MC had enough and went to their bedroom anyway. MC found him taking a nap. He looked like he was having a difficult time, very different from when they saw him in the morning. MC got into the bed with him. They didn’t notice but Jumin woke up when they got there. He was happy to have them in his arms though and didn’t make a fuss. He just held them tighter. He was feeling much better.

 

Jumin woke up a few hours later and MC was gone. He went looking for them and found them in the kitchen. “What are you doing?” He asked which made MC jump.

MC turned to him, making a fuss, “Oh, Jumin, what are you doing out of bed? You’re supposed to be resting!”

Jumin rubbed his eyes. “I woke up and you weren’t there anymore so I went looking for you.”

MC looked like they’ve just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “You knew I was there?”

“Of course I did. Now, what are you doing here?”

“The doctor said you needed a lot of liquids so I decided to make you something before you woke up.” MC gestured to the tray with chicken soup and juices with different flavors. “I’m sure it’s not as good as what the chef would cook but-“ Before they could finish, Jumin took them into his arms.

“I am so lucky to have you.”


	5. Saeyoung

At first, they didn’t even notice he was sick. Saeyoung had been pulling quite a few all nighters recently, and whenever MC would tell him to get some rest, he would say that he was almost done, and that they should go ahead. MC finally had enough and just decided to drag Sayoung to bed. As soon as they touched him however, they drew their hands back. He was burning up. They then placed their hand on his neck then forehead to know for sure.

Saeyoung finally spoke, “MC, you’re distracting me. I need to finish this by tomorrow.” He removed their hands.

“Saeyoung, you need to get some rest. You’re sick.” MC scolded.

“I am pretty cool,” Saeyoung joked.

MC stared at him.

“I’m not sick, I feel fine. Besides, Vanderwood will kill me if I don’t get this done.”

“I’ll call Vanderwood to come over so she can finish it. You need to rest.”

MC ~~dragged~~ led him to the bed and tucked him in. They then took off his glasses and sat with him until he fell asleep.

 

MC was making soup while Vanderwood was working on Saeyoung’s laptop. She was not happy that she had to do this, but the look MC gave her when she said that shut her up. MC set a cup of coffee in front of her. “How’s it going?” They asked.

“This would be finished so much faster if Saeyoung was doing it.” MC glared at her. “But he’s sick and should definitely get his rest.” He quickly added, terrified.

“That’s what I thought.”

MC brought the soup to the bedroom and found Saeyoung hugging a pillow tight. MC placed the soup on the side table and sat next to him again. Saeyoung turned to look at them, “Where have you been?”

“I went to make you something to eat.” MC said, “I asked Vanderwood to buy you some medicine on her way here and you better drink it.”

Saeyoung pouted, hugging the pillow close. He was so cute.

“Do you want to eat your soup now?”

Saeyoung nodded and sat up. He didn’t get the bowl from MC so they guessed he wanted them to feed him and they did.

Saeyoung felt too bad to make any jokes, so he was quiet the whole time. He finished his soup, drank his medicine, and lay back down. He was still staring at MC.

“Did you want something, Saeyoung?” MC asked.

Saeyoung just hugged the pillow tighter, and MC could guess what he wanted. MC lay down in the bed with him and Saeyoung tossed the pillow aside so he could hug MC instead. He was feeling so much better.


	6. V

He wouldn’t let them anywhere near him. He woke up with a fever that morning, and immediately kicked MC out of the bedroom when he found out. He has been locked in there ever since. V is quite different when he’s sick. He didn’t want anyone to catch anything, so he usually avoided anyone that tried to come near him, and that included MC.

MC knocked on the door. “V? I brought you some chicken soup and medicine!”

“Just leave it there, MC! I’ll get it later.” He said through the door.

“You’re being ridiculous, V! It’s just a fever!”

“Better safe than sorry, love!”

V lay there, thinking about how things were. He remembered when he was still with Rika, whenever he got sick, she’s be so paranoid and force him to stay away, lest he get anyone sick. He knew MC would never think like that, but old habits die hard.

He opened the door to get his food, but as soon as he did, he saw that MC was still standing there.

“M-MC!” He stuttered.

“Let me in, V!” They said and pushed passed him into the bedroom. They placed the food on the table, then went back to guide him back on the bed. They checked his temperature. “You’re still quite warm.”

“Yes I am which is why you shouldn’t be in here, MC.”

“Oh, hush.” They said and picked up the soup. They placed the spoon close to his mouth. “Eat this so you can drink your medicine.”

V stared at it for a moment, before finally giving in. He knew that when MC got like this, there was no arguing with them.

V finished the food and did everything that MC told him to. Finally, after a while, he was starting to feel better.

“So are you finally going to tell me why you’ve been acting so strangely?” They asked.

V looked away. “It’s just that Rika never liked me being around anyone when I was sick. It’s sort of a habit now, I guess.”

MC held his hand. “You know I’d never think like that, V.”

V blushed. “I know.”

“Actually, I think I know just what’ll make you feel better.”


	7. Saeran

“Are you okay, Saeran?” MC asked, “You don’t look so good.”

Saeran was sick. He actually got sick quite often and just tried to hide it from them. “I’m fine, MC. I’m just a little tired.”

“You really shouldn’t be staying up so late every night. It isn’t healthy.”

“Yeah, okay.” He smiled.

Saeran avoided them for most of the day and just hung out in the bedroom. Whenever they’d try to get close to him, he’d come up with an excuse to leave the room and MC was getting worried. It's not that he really minded if they found out, he just didn't want to worry them. He also didn't want to risk them getting sick as well. Saeran sat in bed, watching TV, MC having left earlier to buy groceries. As much as he tried to fight it, his eyelids became heavy and he eventually fell asleep.

 

“I wonder what’s gotten into Saeran,” MC thought as they walked home. Saeran had been acting strange all day, and they were getting worried. Of course Saeran did this quite often, but it didn’t mean that it ever became easier for them. MC decided to check on him again. “Saeran?” MC asked, as they knocked on the door, “Are you okay in there?” MC opened the door to find him fast asleep. MC smiled and decided to help him get more comfortable.

When they touched him however, they were surprised to find that he was burning up. _No wonder he’s been acting strange all day._ MC thought. They adjusted him so that he was lying down properly and tucked him in. He barely even stirred. MC then brushed some hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. _Poor baby_. MC then went to look for anything that would make Saaeran more comfortable.

Saeran woke up a while later, to find a wet washcloth on his forehead. MC just came back into the room with some chicken soup and juice. MC noticed him. “Oh, you’re awake.” They smiled as he tried to sit up. “Don’t get up too fast, now. You might get dizzy.” MC set the soup beside him.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“I noticed you were sick when I got home, so I decided to get you some things that might make you feel better.” MC gave him the jacket they prepared. “Here, you should eat this,” they said and began to feed him. He was awkward about it at first, but appreciated that they were trying their best and let them.

Saeran wasn’t really used to anyone taking care of him when he was sick, he actually used to get in trouble whenever he was, and Saeyoung would get punished as well whenever he tried. Saeran watched as MC waited on him hand and foot, doing everything they could to make him feel better. He’d never say it out loud, but it was actually really cute.

MC insisted on lying in bed with him so he would feel better, and wouldn’t listen to his protests or concerns about them getting sick. MC smiled up at him, “Feeling better?”

Saeran nodded. “Thank you, for taking care of me.” Saeran blushed, looking away.

MC just smiled and snuggled in closer.


End file.
